Percy's past, present and future
by earthmaker
Summary: Years into the future a new war has begun, in order to protect the future the Gods of Olympias had the greatest heros send their children back in time. So what happens when Percy's daughter comes? a whole new battle is forming and the newest heros must team up with oldest heros. Aka their parents. Percy's children will come, along with the other chrildren that belong to the seven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Daddy!" I yelled

"It's alright sweetheart" I heard Daddy's voice as water began to swirl around me like a tornado "You'll be safe where you're going I promise!"

All of a sudden the water grabbed me by my arms and pulled me down deeper into the sea till I was surrounded in darkness in the deepest part of the sea. Then all of a sudden a flash of light blinded my eyes for a moment. Next thing I knew I was thrown into a whirlpool of water and flashing lights.

Then the water finally calmed, leaving me floating in the dark waters of the sea, but strangely the water wasn't cold it was warm and I felt the way I always did whenever my daddy hugged me. Above me I heard-no FELT the ripples of the water change as if someone had jumped in. I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and began to lift me toward the surface, before I was overcome by darkness the last thing I remember seeing is the brightest pair of green eyes before darkness took me under its wing.

Percy's Pov

"Percy is everything okay?"

I was with Chiron and we were in the battle arena. That's when I felt something was off I had that funny feeling at the bottom of my spine that usually got me out of trouble before it started.

"Chiron" I started but didn't finish

A fierce wind blew around camp all of a sudden causing the trees to bend over and campers falling over. Lighting began to strike the lake in the same spot over and over. I felt a stabbing in my gut telling me something was wrong in the lake. I felt the sea creatures freaking out and calling for help, whistling I called Blackjack.

"Boss something's going on over the lake it's freaky"

Jumping onto his back he flew up into the air headed for the lake. Over the center of the lake a giant inner whirlpool was forming as lighting struck the center.

"What in the name of Hades" I said

As quick as it came the dark clouds and lightning faded away and the lake calmed down.

"Master Percy, Master Percy"

"A girl"

"Formed out of nowhere"

"Help"

"She is still"

"Stop!" I yelled

They were all talking at once, but I still got what they were saying. Jumping into the water I willed the currents to lead me faster toward the bottom of the lake. When I reached the bottom I landed on my feet looking around for what the fish and water nymphs were talking about. What I saw shocked me a bit for a moment I was stunned but continued forward. What I was walking towards was a kid, a girl. She looked fragile and tiny, but the water didn't seem to bother her where towards a regular person this depth would have killed them. She slowly turned to look at me but her eye lids were half closed so I couldn't see her eyes. She was a beautiful little girl with light tanned skin and black hair like mine surrounding her face. I reached her and grabbed her arms where I noticed her eyes fully close. Panic filled my whole being, I quickly wrapped my arms around her. Concentrating on the currents around me I had it flash us up toward the surface where Blackjack was waiting. Flying in the air with my arms around the girl i landed us on Blackjacks back as he flew back toward camp straight toward the infirmary tent.

Once there I didn't want to give the little girl up, but in the end I gave her to the children of Apollo who I knew would help her. I didn't want to leave so I waited outside the tent, but then my ADHD began to kick in. Bouncing up and down, to shaking my right leg, to rocking myself back and forth did not help.

"Percy!"

Turning around I saw Annabeth run up to me and throw her arms around me.

"What happened?" she asked finally looking at me

Quickly I explained to her about the girl I found at the bottom of the lake. Almost immediately I saw the gears turning in her head. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was thinking but then a son of Apollo named James came out.

"She'll be alright and should wake up in a few minutes, but…."

"What James, say it" I said

"She has this shield around her, a protective shield. It will stop any monster from harming her until she turns 12. The age in which a demigods power comes into full power"

"Whose her Godly parent then" Annabeth asked

"We don't know, for all we could guess she could be a child of a God or just a child of any demigod"

From the corner of my eyes I saw the gears in Annabeths head turning more furiously. She hated not knowing things and her mind would stop at nothing trying to figure something out.

"James she's awake" Kriss James sister said

"You guys wanna see her?" James asked turning toward me and Annabeth

For some reason I felt my heart rate quicken and my breathing deepen. Looking down at Annabeth I felt her slip her hand into mine. Walking into the white tent the little girl stood out from the other campers. Her head was bent down as we walked toward her. Her long black curls covered her view so she didn't see us at first. As we got closer the girl lifted her head reviling the brightest green eyes I've ever seen other than mine. The only difference is that within the center of her green eyes was a cloud of gray…almost like Annabeths. But how was that possible?

"Percy…" I heard Annabeth whisper

Finally the girl's eyes settled on me

"Daddy?" She said aloud

I felt all eyes turn toward me as I felt my heart skip a beat and quicken just by the little girl looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Annabeth's Pov

After the girl in the Apollo tent looked up and called Percy…Daddy he left me behind and walked up to the girl and sat beside her.

"Hi" I heard him say

"Daddy?" the little girl asked again

She looked to eleven years old, but she was small for her age. She could have passed for a seven or eight year old. Walking toward Percy I heard him talking to her.

"What's your name?" he said

"My name is Nessi" she whispered

Percy gave a slight chuckle, I remember him saying how since he was the son of a sea God he wanted to name a kid after a mythical being. While I moved closer to them the girl looked up at me, her eyes were so green, but had a hint of gray. Could this girl be…no that's not possible. I know my mom and Percy's dad wouldn't, but then who? She kept calling Percy Daddy, but then. Ugh my head started to hurt, I was over thinking things AGAIN.

Percy wasn't saying anything to the girl, he just kept looking at her with a small smile.

"Do you have any special skills?" I asked rather bluntly

She looked at me and then smiled that same crooked smile I always see and love on another face. How?! Before I could finish that thought a slight Earthquake filled the tent causing jars and bottles filled with liquids that the children of Apollo used to help heal a demigod. The girl was looking at me with a smirk. Campers were trying to steady themselves as the Earthquake slowly spreading all across camp.

"Nessi stop!"

Shocked I looked next to me to see Percy eyeing Nessi with a BEHAVE look. Suddenly the earthquake stopped and Nessi got a pout look on her face. Her feature expressions were so much like Percy's…

"Percy. Annabeth may I speak with you" Chiron was standing at the opening of the tent.

"Uncle Chiron!"

In a flash Nessi was out of the bed and threw herself at Chiron who wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Hello there child"

Nessi responded with a giggle. Putting Nessi down he told her to go play with some nymphs that were waiting by the opening that lead to the lake. Quickly looking back at Percy he nodded his head. Smiling that crooked smile I loved she ran outside.

We followed Chiron to the Big house where he would explain where or most likely WHEN Nessi came from.

Percy's Pov

Sitting at the edge of the lake with Annabeth we watched her, OUR DAUGHTER. She was happily laughing and creating little waves and causing the water around to form ripples. She was a descendent of Poseidon with power over the seas, but she also the brains of a descendent of Athena. She really was our daughter and a powerful none at that. Chiron didn't know much, but he knew enough.

-FLASHBACK-

"Perseus, Annabeth she is your daughter. Where she is from is the year 2033 a new war is rising more powerful than the ones you've faced so far. You have more children than just Nessi, I suspect four more."

Saying this, his eyes twinkled with pride, amusement and joy.

"Your children won't be the only one joining us. So will the children of the other five demigods that occupied you two while stopping Gaea and closing the doors of death. Sadly the battle was over for you guys, but not for your children. In the future the world was extremely close to discovering the world of us Gods and demigods in order for us to stay a secret the Gods became quiet, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter sealed their doors. Demigods were forced to become human well as human as you can get being half god."

"Your children and other children were not able to be trained like you, I saw that you and Annabeth secretly trained your children. Slowly but surely the rest of the new generation were taught what their parents knew. Suddenly Rachel or Auntie Rachel had a vision a new great prophecy. Sadly hard decisions had to be made, children were and will be sent back in time so that they will be better trained. I am not sure how long they will be staying though, but I feel it will take quite some time"

Chiron sighed deeply

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Annabeth asked

Chiron looked up at Annabeth

"My child after a few years of having Nessi a monster attacked you two, in order to keep Nessi safe you opened a portal using the new powers future demigods have discovered and disappeared. Later Percy found Nessi, but you were gone. Percy left going on a rampage looking for you, but your friends convinced him that he needed to come home to his five kids. He never stopped looking though."

"How do you know all this" I asked

"Because Percy when your daughter threw her arms around me she whispered an ancient word into my ear and I saw everything."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"What are we going to do Percy?"

Looking next to me I looked into Annabeth's eyes.

"We're going to do, what our future selves wanted and what we want. We are going to train her and take care of her. Damn the Gods if they're going to take that away from us"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Since Nessi was a decedent of Athena AND Poseidon there was a problem of figuring out which house she was going to stay in. It was hard but we decided to let her stay with Annabeth in the Athena cabin. Though I was eager to let her go I did. I just met the girl and already I loved her more than anything. Later that night I woke up to small knocking on my door. Waking up tired I opened my door looking down I saw Nessi. She was a small little girl she was standing there in PJS squeezing a bear to her chest.

"Daddy" she mumbled and suddenly my heart melted

"Huh come here" I said opening my arms, she climbed into my arms and I picked her up. As a backup a new bed was placed in both mine and Annabeth's cabins. Gently I laid her down on the bed right next to mine, I even tucked her in.

"Why didn't you stay in the Athena cabin?"

"I don't know mommy, I mean you talk about her whenever I ask and you say you love me even more because I look just like mommy. But I don't really KNOW mommy, I only remember a little."

She was right she does look just like Annabeth though she has my eyes and hair, her face and just everything else is just like Annabeths.

"Do you like to read?" I asked

"I love it!" she smiled really big

"What you like?"

"I like history"

"Really" Just like annabeth I thought

"Nessi you don't have to be scared of Annabeth just be open toward her like you are to me. She is your mom."

"Okay, I'll try"

Then I remembered what Chiron had said.

Since she is a child of Athena and Poseidon one of her powers is more domient than the other. Whichever power that is could be the fate of the next great prophecy.

"Hey Nessi which power do have more control of?"

Smiling she sat up in bed and crossed her legs, cupping her hands together in a u-shape form with her fingers facing the celling she closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly a hum filled the air, it was the distant sound of the ocean. A light formed between her hands, but taking a closer look it was water! Slowly appearing out of nowhere and forming into a glowing ball. As quick as it came the light around it dimmed until the only light was the one coming from inside the ball. Looking closely you could see small fish swimming around, easily content in their little bubble.

"Nessi" I gasped

"Isn't it cool! It took me forever to figure this out!"

Then Nessi's stare turned blank and her face became emotionless.

"Nessi what's wrong?"

Quickly she jumped up from the bed and came running to me

"Daddy! Daddy! we have to go! He's here! Big brother is here and he needs help!" She yelled

Then in the far distance of the woods a loud roar was herd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

-Percy pov-

"Nessi stay here!" I yelled

Nodding her head I grabbed Riptide and my watch Tyson had made me a few years back which magically could turn into a shield. Running outside I headed straight for the woods, in a matter of moments I was surrenede by trees and a hint of darkness. Standing still I heard the sounds of campers preparing for a battle, but that wasn't the sound I wanted to hear. Taking a few steps forward I listened carefully. Then it was a clash of a sound hitting a monsters flesh, dashing to the right I headed straight for the sound. Coming into a clearing I saw the monster. A giant scorpion which was as black as the night sky, its eyes were as red as the fires in the Underworld.

The monster reared in pain and that's when I saw him. A boy that was at least a foot shorter than me and I was six feet tall. His hair was blond like Annabeths, but it wasn't short like Jason's it was at least to his shoulders. He had skin as light as me and he was well built. But by the looks of it his training didn't get that far. Rushing forward I spun in the air and began to fight side by side with the boy and that was when I noticed his eyes. A stormy gray, just like Annabeth.

With a finale strike from both me and…..my son the giant monster fell to the ground and turned into gold dust. Panting the boy looked at me:

"Dad?"

I was too stunned to mention anything for a moment and that was when I was taken by surprise as three more kissed came out of the woods. Every one of these kids had the same features as Nessi, Annabeth and I. Meaning that these…five kids were mine. Suddenly a huge shake took over the ground as lightning struck the sky. Once it was all over all four kids collapsed to the ground. Suddenly a wave of panic and worry came over me.

Yelling out to the other campers I checked each kid making sure they weren't injured. Once back at camper my kids were taken straight to the Apollo tent. That's when Chiron came up to me:

"Percy Zeus wishes for you to come to Olympus with Annabeth….and Nessi"

Suddenly a wave of anger came over me; Zeus will not touch my daughter or Annabeth! I will fight for them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

-Percy pov-

"Okay Nessi you me and daddy are going to go visit the Gods okay" Annabeth said as she tucked Nessi's ears into her knitted hat which was blue!

Nessi nodded her head as she bounced up and down to try and stay warm, the weather was getting a little chilly and Annabeth and I didn't want Nessi to get sick. The rest of our kids were still asleep in the Apollo tents back in camp, they have yet to wake up.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked me

Looking at her she had a sleeping Nessi in her arms, without thinking I walked over and wrapped my arms around my two favorite girls. Kissing Annabeth I then went and planted a kiss to Nessi's forehead, Annabeth smiled at me and our daughter.

"I don't wanna lose this" Annabeth whispered as I held her

"We won't"

The bus ride wasn't that long due to the fact that there was barely any traffic and not that many people got on the bus. Finally reaching the Empire state building I got the key from the front desk and we entered the elevator.

"I wanna do it!" Nessi said happily

"Okay okay"

"Yay"

Taking the key from me she inserted it into the lock and a blue light with the Olympian sign appeared.

"Grr I can't reach!" Nessi pouted

Chuckling I lifted Nessi so that she could press the button that lead us to the Gods.

"Do you think Uncle Zeus, grandma and grandpa won't be too happy to see me?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other- we had forgotten about her mother. She smiled an apalogictice smile at me.

"Oh boy" I thought to myself

Finally reaching the home of the Gods Annabeth and I walked with Nessi between us, but this time things were different. Instead of the Gods in their Godly form they were in their human forms walking around the room or chatting with each other, even Hades was here.

"Grandpa!" Nessi yelled running away from us and throwing her arms around a surprised Poseidon.

"Grandpa?" I heard an icy voice say

Swallowing the lump in my throat I turned to look into the eyes of the Goddess Athena herself and that was when Nessi decide to yell:

"Grandma Athena!"

"Perseus Jackson! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY CHILDS INNOCENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Mother no!"

"Granma!"

"Athena!"

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH HER!"

"Um we actually have five kids, but their um all back at camp sleeping." I squeaked

Athena's eyes went cold and dark

"Well congrats!" My father yelled

"Thanks dad"

"Enough!" Zeus voice filled the whole throne room. " Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase you will explain the presence of all your children and all the others that are yet to come."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

-Annabeth's pov-

In the throne room I was actually really scared of my mother. I thought she was going to hurt Percy or even worst Nessi. After Zeus order things to pipe down I walked over to Nessi and picked her up, then walked over to Percy. Standing next to him I felt my mother's eyes burning a hole into his back. I noticed him lick his lips and his Adams apple move as he swallowed. No doubt he felt my mother's eyes on his back.

One by one the Gods began to take their seats, looking away for a brief amount of time the Gods were finally seated in their seats in their Godly form. Before Percy opened his mouth to speak Nessi began to get restless in my arms. Smiling Percy told her to go play with the wood and water nymphs that were outside being curious and looking at Nessi.

"Go ahead my child" Poseidon spoke

He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were, especially when Nessi smiled at him and then ran out of the throne room. The nymphs were all too happy to play with her. For a moment we all watched her and that was when in the fields Nessi stood still…and then all the droplets of water came off the flowers and for a moment flowed still in the air. Finally all the water formed together into a giant ball of water. Ever so slowly the ball began to shrink in size and create a form, the form became clear enough that I noticed it had become a statue of a building. It looked like… Olympus! Slowly columns continued to form as Nessi eyebrows were formed into a concreted look. Finally the building was done, smiling to herself Nessi began to blow. As she blew air toward the building of water it began to freeze and turn to ice.

-FLASHBACK TO A MONTH AGO-

"Annabeth!"

Turning around I saw Percy running up to me, I felt a huge smile come onto my face.

"Hi" I said

Coming up to me he hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Happy anaversevory!" Percy said

Smiling I handed him his gift, it was a new communication device, Percy would go on and on about how he wasn't able to speak to his mom or Tyson as much as he wanted to. With this all he had to do was say their name and he'd be connected right to them. I had already given one to Sally and Tyson. Hugging me Percy pulled away.

"I learned a new trick and it's something I wanna show you and whoever else in the future" At the last part he blushed. I didn't get it then, but I do now.

Percy had one arm wrapped around me as he held me close his other hand he held in between us in front of me. I noticed his brows furrowed in concentration. We were standing in the middle of the strawberry fields, gasping I noticed the water from the leaves were joining together in the palm of his hand. As something was forming in his hand he began to gently blow. In the end it was a single frozen rose that was huge! The rose itself was as big as my hand and the steam was as thick as my forearm.

"Percy…"

"As long as you have this I will always love you, it will never melt as long as I'm with you and love you. If something…if something happens like when Hera took me, you will never have to worry. This rose will let you know I'm okay and that again I will say it cause I mean it, love you"

I admit I cried, it really hurt me when Percy was gone and it hurt more because for eight months I knew nothing about him. But now he was giving me something that wouldn't frighten me and give me hope.

"I love you" I said crying in his shirt

"I know" I sensed that he had that smirk on his face, but I didn't care

That night I tucked the rose into vase I had already. That night I fell asleep to the slight of another rose growing, in the morning there was two frozen roses joined together by a twisted steam holding it together.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I did it!" Nessi yelled

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase you have yet to give me and the other gods an expiation" Zeus said

"She is from the future- a new war is rising and our children, YOUR grandchildren need our help" Percy said standing straight

I never felt so much pride for Percy before. I mean I have felt pride, but not like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

-Percy pov-

The meeting with the Gods actually went pretty well, like Athena didn't kill me or anything so I guess that's a good thing. Once we got to camp it was late so Annabeth tucked Nessi in after she told Nessi a story. In order for Nessi to get to know Annabeth a bit better I asked Annabeth to move into my cabin. That night as Nessi slept Annabeth and I lied next to each other on our sides facing one another.

"What about the others Percy?"

"James said their bodies were adapting to the change caused by time travel."

She was worried, I was worried! Our kids were two doors down and there was nothing I could do to help them. It made me angry.

"Shhhh" Annabeth said kissing my lips gently "It will be okay, their like us-they'll make it through just like we have"

Nodding my head I pulled her close and looked over to where Nessi was sleeping.

"She drews in her sleep, just like you" Annabeth said while sleeping

"Well I'm glad to say I have my two favorite girls in the whole world with me"

"You're a father with four other kids-you can't say things like that"

"Well then"

Father- I liked the sound of that

"Sleep" Annabeth murmured

And I did knowing that tomorrow my whole family will be alright.


End file.
